


Kissing him home

by sycamoretree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Curses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretree/pseuds/sycamoretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Hobbit kink meme: Can I have a fic with two characters being domestic and irresistible without even realizing? I think AiDean would be nice, maybe even make it a 5+1 thing, maybe, like, 5 times character A kissed character B on a random body part and one time he jumped him in the lift. i don't know, i need fluff. please!!! :)</p>
<p>I am making a fluffy 4+1 times with a wilder ending part as suggested above. This is humor and fluff, so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing him home

**1\. That time with the Kiwi Community Tradition**

At first when their relationship was progressing, Aidan and Dean decided that Aidan should move in with Dean in his temporary suburban house in New Zealand while the filming proceeded. It was a solution to their need to stay close to each other and private for the time being. Though they both knew they would have to work out what would happen in the near future when the production was completed.

For the moment however, the two young men lived in their own little world the second they pulled up on the driveway after a long Friday of filming. They were looking forward to the weekend even if it would entail unpacking not a small amount of boxes with Aidan’s belongings.

On Saturday morning, after breakfast, coffee, and a shower, Dean and Aidan began to look like themselves again and it was a chipper Dean who hounded Aidan to do something special. Being recently moved-in with Dean, Aidan was now officially the newest resident in the local community and Dean wouldn’t allow his Irish lover to taint the good-will reputation he had built up during the last few months. However, when Dean kindly asked Aidan for this small favour, his boyfriend flat out refused which irked the blond man.

“No, it’s crazy and I won’t do it! You can do it if there’s some superstition shite behind it,” Aidan protested and Dean sighed miserably, still firmly blocking the hallway so to not let Aidan escape to a room in the house after having herded the taller man towards the front door.

“Christ, Aid, I’m not asking you to turn the tide for me! I only want you go up and down the street and politely ask all our neighbours for a cup of sugar, just as a friendly gesture and a means to introduce yourself. I’ve told you it’s ancient Kiwi tradition! It began in the 18th century after Cook had passed by and the first European settlers came. Our neighbours and I expect this of you. They’ll be insulted if you don’t show up; will think you’re a nutcase.”

“Okay, okay! Jesus, don’t give yourself a seizure. I’m going,” Aidan said with a resigned voice and Dean’s frown melted into a broad grin and he handed Aidan an empty cup.

“Tell them to give a sweet man some sweets,” he joked and Aidan ducked his head down in embarrassment while tugging on his worn boots. “Don’t ruin the courage I’m working up here. And no; I’m also not telling them that I’ll bring home a full cup to my sugar daddy.”

“But I’d be so proud of you!” Dean gasped with faked misery and received a peck on his nose. Dean frowned slightly at the non-romantic, almost parental kiss Aidan had given him and pouted up at Aidan who shrugged his leather jacket over his muscular but slender shoulders. Dean would definitely have to force Aidan to snog him after he returned home as compensation for that shit-poor excuse of a kiss.

“See you, darling,” Aidan mumbled and Dean felt a familiar stirring at the pleasant way Aidan’s tongue rolled the r’s.

The door slammed shut behind the lanky man but his shape was still visible through the round blurred window on the door. Dean studied him trotting off, holding a cup at the same level as his elbow and rubbing his nape in obvious nervousness.

Dean leaned his head against the wall then and mused to himself, “How did I get so lucky? And how pissed is he going to be when he realizes I’ve tricked him?”

 

**2\. That time with the Accidental Fire Drill**

Dean deserved some luxury and had decided on taking a bath to relax fully. To make sure his valuable actor hue was smooth and even, he poured scented oils into the steaming water and sighed in the damp, clean bathroom, tension easing from his shoulders like ripples on a lake slowly disappearing. Once he turned off the silvery tap and let the bathrobe slide off his naked body, he hummed to himself. This was a good day.

On the other side of the door he knew Aidan was busy baking cookies in their kitchen and that as soon as Dean was done with the bath, the air in the house would be filled with a homey scent of buns straight from the oven. Dean stepped into the almost scorching water and laid down with his head resting against the edge of the tub.

Not before long though, the water turned cooler and Dean exhaled, feeling lethargic and awakened in the same way that he was after an orgasm. A blissed-out expression spread across his face and it didn’t hurt his soul that much when he left the tub and began to dry himself. He was utterly content and warm and cozy.

After having pulled out the plug in the tub and secured the bathrobe tie around his waist, Dean glanced at his reflection in the mirror and was pleased by the fainter dark circles beneath his eyes and his rosy cheeks. Aidan would benefit from this too, if he knew his lover right. It was admittedly hard to resist Dean when he looked stunning like this.

With only a robe covering him, Dean walked out the bathroom into a war-zone. The whole house was smoke-filled.

Instant panic surged through Dean’s veins as he made his way through the grey and partly black fog, half-crouched and coughing. His eyes began to sting and he almost slipped on the floor with his wet feet as he hurried towards the room where the smoke was thicker. He entered the kitchen while clinging to the doorframe and gasping for air.

Something was burning in the oven and Dean choked on the foul stench. He staggered forward and turned off every button on the oven and pulled out a drawer to quickly grab a pair of kettle holders. Using them as protection for his hands, he took out the batch of burned cookies from the oven and more smoke surged over him, and as Dean dumped the hot baking tray in the sink to let it cool down, he began to wonder; where was Aidan?

Suddenly fearing for his boyfriend’s wellbeing, Dean rushed through the house, calling with a strained voice and turning his head this way and that, trying to catch a glimpse of his missing boyfriend.

He reached their bedroom and wrenched the closed door open only to reveal a blacked-out Aidan sprawled on their bed. The room wasn’t smoke-filled but Dean felt a punch in his stomach at the thought that Aidan could have lost consciousness and have smoke-filled lungs. And Dean had been the fool to take long in the bathroom while Aidan got himself killed outside the bathroom.

Close to tears now, Dean went to the bed and all but carried a thankfully startled and awakening Aidan out of the house and put him down on the grass before falling to his knees at Aidan’s side. On the other side of the white fence, passing dog-walkers stared curiously at the attractive pair; one in a bathrobe, the other in shorts and tank top, sprawled and panting on the green grass.

Gasping from exhaustion, Dean clapped Aidan’s cheeks repeatedly to bring him from his dazed stupor.

“Aidan?! Aidan, do you hear me? Are you alright?”

Aidan blinked and peered up at him. “Why is the sky around your head, Dean?” he mumbled and Dean gave him a frazzled smile.

“We’re outside. You set the house on fire, love. Nearly, anyway,” Dean told him calmly albeit he worried about Aidan’s confused expression, so he lifted Aidan’s hand and kissed each knuckle quickly to feel Aidan there, next to his lips, where he should be if  he was fine.

Meanwhile, Aidan huffed. “Did I set the house on…? Oh! The buns! Fuck.”

Aidan bit his lip and Dean’s heart was racing at the thought that he could have lost his love. Aidan confessed with a small voice, “I took a nap.”

Dean did a double-take as if he had heard wrong. “You what?!”

Aidan pouted with blushing cheeks, “Baking makes you exhausted! I had to lie down and I was only gonna be away for ten minutes.”

“What kind of moron doesn’t set an alarm for cookies in the oven and for yourself during a nap?” Dean snapped.

“Hey, it was you who panicked like a horse at the slightest smoke!” Aidan exclaimed, frowning up at Dean who realized that actions would be better than words at this point of yet another mad day when he had only wanted to relax.

“That’s it,” the blond actor growled and proceeded to yank up Aidan roughly by the collar and steer him towards the car, not yet really questioning their lack of attire.

“Don’t run me over with the car, please, Dean” Aidan whimpered miserably beside him and Dean scoffed.

“Oh, don’t be silly; you’d look terrible with a mauled face with the imprint of my wheels on it. We’re going to buy us a fire warner, and you’re paying, seeing what a hazard you are to our home.”

“Wanker,” Aidan muttered but Dean could already catch a glimpse of the smile between the swaying black locks.

 

**3\. That time with the Christmas List**

The couple was fooling around under the covers in their large bed one dark autumn night. A dimmed lamp on one of the night-tables kept the room illuminated with a soft light that played on Dean and Aidan’s moving skin.

It had been a while since the men had had plenty of free time outside work and that had meant no energy for sex for weeks. But the eager actors were now catching up in that aspect.

With a happy grin, Aidan wound his arms around Dean and rolled them over until he had Dean pinned on his back. Aidan made sure Dean’s head rested comfortably against a fluffy pillow, since the older man tended to get cricks in his neck faster than Aidan did.

As Dean shifted on the pillow, Aidan’s sharp eyes spotted a tempting patch of skin and leaned down to kiss Dean’s nape. Apparently the kiss tickled a little because Dean squirmed although Aidan felt how a shiver went through the man under him.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked breathlessly and Aidan carefully licked the neck that was presented to him before muttering against Dean’s sweet-smelling skin, “I’m cherishing a treasure.”

“Aidan, stop,” Dean mumbled incoherently, clearly wanting no more teasing but Aidan withheld his ardent attention and only rocked his body enticingly slow against Dean, strong arms holding up his body.

“Tell me; what do you want for Christmas,” Aidan whispered against a pink ear.

“Only you.” Dean was invitingly spreading his legs but Aidan kept his cool for now and gazed down at the blond angel.

“Not enough. I have a scandalously thick wallet to empty before the holiday and I intend to spend every penny I’ve got on you,” Aidan promised with a husky voice.

“We have dollars and cents here,” Dean reminded teasingly and was punished by Aidan lifting his whole body away from Dean’s reach.

“Fine!” Dean gasped and arched his back so his hips ground against Aidan’s erection. “I wish Santa would give me a bubble bath set,” he admitted subtly and received a moan from his dark-haired lover.

“Uh-huh, and what else?”

“Sweets! Lots and lots of sweets.”

“Good boy,” Aidan praised and rewarded Dean’s compliance with a long kiss on his exposed nipple that left Dean writhing on the warm sheet.

“God, Aidan! Please touch me,” Dean begged but Aidan let his pebbled nipple slip from his swollen lips, a pulse of lust surging through him towards his groin.

“Only if you tell me three more things you want in pretty, wrapped boxes below the Christmas tree.”

“A… a sponge for washing the car, coloured candles for our Sunday dinners, and a new blanket for the sofa. The old one is ratty and you know how much I use a blanket,” Dean rambled with a slurred tone, toned chest heaving in hunt for air. Aidan chuckled softly.

“You are the coldest little man I’ve met. But now you’ve given me enough inspiration for Christmas. So what do you want me to do now, precious Deano?”

“Make love to me, please,” Dean uttered and turned vulnerable eyes towards Aidan who melted and bent down to nuzzle Dean’s nose. “There won’t be an inch of your body that I haven’t kissed after I’m done with you tonight,” Aidan vowed, or was it a delicious warning?

“I love you, Aidan,” Dean said.

“Love you too, Kiwi darling. And happy Halloween,” Aidan replied fondly and his hands began to skim over Dean’s heated skin, stimulating his thirst for pleasure at last.

 

**4\. That time with the Furniture Purchase**

Not that the two acknowledged actors ever claimed to be perfect DIY men, but they still had some odd masculine drive to be able to put together a chest of drawers. Neither of them wanted to give into the temptation of just calling Richard to come over and help. They had their pride dammit!

After unloading the sizeable package from the boot of the car and carrying it inside to the living room, Aidan and Dean each took a healthy cup of coffee before beginning to unpack and study the pieces belonging to the piece of furniture. Once that was done, Dean rose to his feet and nodded in an indicating manner at the floor.

“Alright. Let’s build!”

Aidan however didn’t quite share his enthusiasm, or faith in their abilities. With one hand resting on his hip and the other scratching his nape, he looked down at the mess of scattered plastic bags, plugs and bolts, and various wooden parts that were supposed to fit together given some small amount of time and a wordless but illustrated instruction manual.

“This isn’t exactly easy, Dean! This is a puzzle, an enigma, a bloody Rubik’s cube!”

“Oh, ye o’ little faith,” Dean mocked and sunk to his knees to start gather the first required parts.

As attractive as a handyman in t-shirt with tools and a broody face was, Aidan soon witnessed a man on the verge of a nervous breakdown and it was ugly. Dean’s cursed like a sailor until the shelves with his collection of glasses rattled in the living room. Aidan had taken shelter behind a cushion on the couch and pulled up his long legs to clasp them to his body.

After having given Dean a few gentle suggestions and been thanked with snarls, Aidan thought it better to stay quiet and watch Dean work out his frustration on the bolts if that could be accomplished. Dean stood and turned a plank in his arms while also holding a hammer and keeping a few nails between his lips.

“Fuck’s sake, where’s the A hole?” Dean muttered behind the nails and Aidan nearly bit into the cushion to stifle a laughter that threatened to escape. The Irishman certainly knew where the A hole was, because it stood right before him, with hair breaking free from the gel and curling, and sweat circles under the armpits.

Suddenly Dean lost his grip on the tool while handling the plank and Aidan watched in slow-motion how heavy hammer fell and how gravity turned its solid head down. The hammer bounced on Dean’s hip before landing on his toes. Nails spilled from Dean's opened mouth.

After a round of perfunctory cursing and screams and dramatically collapsing on the floor, Aidan swept down assess the damage while Dean was blowing air into his cheeks, breathing hard and deep like a pregnant woman bearing down. Actually, his position on the floor was very much like a woman giving birth, Aidan thought, what with the bent knees, spread legs, hands planted beside him and a vein pulsing in his damp temple.

“Fuck building!” Dean howled and turned his eyes towards Aidan who noticed how close to tears his beloved Kiwi was. So Aidan cooed and rolled up the hem on Dean’s t-shirt, glancing at the small bruise by his hip bone.

“Poor Deano. Do you reckon a wee kiss on the boo-boo will make the bad disappear?” he asked innocently even as a finger began to skim across Dean’s belly, move over his pelvis and gently brush over the red spot on the hip. Dean gulped and nodded, already affected by Aidan’s care and emphasized Irish accent.

“You just lean back and relax. I’ll suck the bad out of you,” Aidan mumbled, half succumbing to pure amusement at his crazy boyfriend’s temper, and sealed his mouth over the area.

His kiss soon became hotter and wetter until Dean let out a moan and writhed slowly on the floor, wanting Aidan’s mouth somewhere else. The partly constructed chest of drawers was ignored until the next day when Richard just happened to come by and upon noticing the scattered parts offered his assistance, secretly not mentioning to Dean about a text, or rather cry for help, he had received the night before from Aidan.

 

**5\. That time with the Local Pub Pals**

“So Aidan said: I can totally whisk the egg batter into meringue, you don’t need to use the mixer. I didn’t have the heart to tell him it was a bad idea even with his biceps, so I had to wait for half an hour before he gave up and the batter was only sluggish!”

Dean threw his head back and a roar of laughter was heard from the group of actors at the counter in the pub. The Hobbit actors had decided to visit their favorite local pub as an after work session which turned into a late night but the company was fun and everyone was carefree.

“My God! Male pride will be the destruction of us all one day,” Mark commented before lifting his hand to get the bartenders attention. Meanwhile, Aidan nursed his own dark beer and kept his head bowed until the chuckles at his expense died out.

Okay, so maybe his ideas sometimes got the better of him and he ended up being the fool, but as long as Dean still loved him regardless of his flaws, he would bear some friendly teasing now and then from his close colleagues. But it didn’t mean he would let Dean get away with his stories unscratched.

“Well, maybe I fail in the kitchen, but I could tell you hundreds of times when Dean got angry and yelled at non-living objects in our home!” he revealed and graced his boyfriend with a cheeky grin. The others raised their eyebrows and contemplated this new information, James particularly storing away the announcement in his mind for possible black-mailing later.

Suddenly Aidan became aware of a presence at his bar stool and spun his round seat. His vision blurred for a few seconds at the sudden move before he could focus on Graham who looked down at him with a fond but curious look. “You look happy, Aid. It’s good to see you so at ease,” the older man stated and Aidan waved his arms gracelessly as the alcohol surged through his body.

“Well, you know… Dean is my love, he is only mine, my love, so get your own angel,” Aidan babbled, partly hostile when he regarded the potential mate-stealer in stylish clothes in front of him but Graham only ruffled Aidan’s hair.

“Wow, I didn’t know you two were that serious. Good luck to both of you,” Graham smiled and stepped away, though not before adding, “For the record; I have no intentions to bed a man, Aidan, so Dean is quite safe from my advances.”

“Well, he better be,” Aidan muttered. Possessiveness was always his forte, or rather Achilles heel, when it came to things or people he loved and treasured. In fact, he felt a strong desire rise inside him as his dark eyes sought out Dean in the crowd, surrounded by smiling colleagues. Even from this distance Aidan could perceive the drops of beer clinging to his pink lips and his sparkling eyes. Dean looked stunning and Aidan wanted him here and now.

As he decisively stumbled from his seat, a pair of hands came to his aid and kept him upright.

“Whoopsie-daisy! I’ve got you, Turner,” Richard reassured him with a firm hold on his arm once Aidan made his legs function again.

“You’ve got a spot on your shirt,” Aidan noted flatly and Richard gave him a crooked smile.

“It’s red wine, I’m afraid. Serves me right for not keeping an eye on the angle of my glass.”

“You should put salt on the spot right now before it dries up, and put it in the washer immediately when you get home,” Aidan advised on instinct and Richard tilted his head questioningly.

“You’re really aware of household tricks.”

“Yeah, me and Dean got this book from the library on how to run a home and there’s so much to do but a few tricks here and there can save your time and make your day easier,” Aidan rambled and frowned when Richard was grinning broadly at him.

“Aren’t you two a domestic couple all of a sudden without telling the rest of us? We thought you were just shacking up to have the chance to shag as often as you liked.”

“You make us sound as either perverted sex addicts or senior citizens,” Aidan complained and pouted at his mentor.

Richard only clapped him on his shoulder to calm him before replying, “Easy, I didn’t mean to taunt you. But you two seem so grown-up when you talk of your life together. The meringue, coloured candles matching the table cloth, and solutions to stains. I admit it scares me a bit to see you so wise but I can also see that you make each other happy.”

“You are so right. Now, if you’ll let go of my arm I can be more untamed and snog my boyfriend,” Aidan uttered almost with a business-like voice and a surprised Richard released him. With confidence born from drinks and a funny night, Aidan strode towards Dean and more or less shoved Adam and Martin aside to get to him.

“Hiya, Aid! Looking for me?” Dean asked flirtatiously, obviously less inebriated than Aidan.

“All my life up until now, and I want you now, so we’re gonna snog here and then we’ll grab a taxi home to our bed,” Aidan confessed openly and many heads and eyes turned towards him as Dean began to flush red.

“Are you sure? I mean, about _here_? You said before that you were hesitant about public places and kisses,” Dean more or less hissed while all the surrounding actors listened in expectantly, a few of them crossing their fingers with hope.

“I’m sure. I love you, Dean, my blond Kiwi angel,” Aidan let out smoothly and his leather jacket groaned when he reached for Dean and planted a hard kiss on his already parted lips.

Then Aidan swallowed a squeak when he dipped Dean old Hollywood style while his lover rested in his arms and clung to his neck with his fingers. A loud cheer was heard in Aidan’s ears before he tuned out the noise and only concentrated on giving Dean the snog of his life.  

**Author's Note:**

> Do feel free to send me comments on what you thought about my story.


End file.
